vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Project if...
"Project if..." is an experimental project by Crypton Future Media first announced October 26, 2009.link It had been in planning stages since Spring 2009 and a website was expected in May 2011 as a teaser.link However, in the Miku Expo Q&A with Crypton's CEO, he said the company would consider picking it up after finishing work on Miku, Meiko and Kaito. About The concept of this project was to produce a choir-style set of voices and therefore, unlike the predecessor the Character Vocal Series, were professional singers. The setting was an elementary school theme, which separated itself from the High school setting of the CV series. This project consisted of various child and professional opera-esque style voices. A special device was also designed for the project which was VOCALOID™ specific, concept art for this device exists but few details about it are known.link There was some initial confusion caused by the project being introduced at the same time as their next vocal.link Beyond this, no other information is known about the project and it has constantly been put on hiatus over the short periods of time it was worked upon, while Crypton Future Media work on other projects. History 2009 Project If... news continued in November. A new illustrator would be brought in for the project.link At one point, Wat said how relieved he was to not be working on voice acted vocals.link He was hoping to schedule recordings for a girl at the end of the week and had contacted the girl's parents.link Recordings made related for Project if... were done in November and ended on the 28th.link In December 2009, Wat mentioned spending a day in Tokyo doing recordings.link 2010 In Jan 2010, Wat mentioned he was having to re-schedule the project.link It was owed to the initial planning, which would have to be rethought due to the relationship VOCALOID had with the Otaku culture and how to sell the product.link In the last two years, much had changed about the way VOCALOID was thought of and Wat wanted to address the problem first, which Wat considered a blunder on their part.link This was due to the popularity of Hatsune Miku.link In early Feb, Wat mentioned wanting to work on MEIKO and the children's choir, but was working on Kagamine Rin & Len.link In April, Wat mentioned the production of vocals were slow because he was trying to find popular singers. A male opera vocal had been selected as the next likely recording.link He also went into detail describing the abnormal way a child's vocal is and the special qualities about it.link He described it as the making of his best VOCALOID.link He later mentioned he might have to rerecord the vocal due to its strength being too much.link The rerecording was completed on the 26th of April.link In June, the project has been confirmed to host three child β versions, one adult β version, and one adult α version, the only "named" voicebank is the male Junger März PROTOTYPE β voice.twitter: project if.. Crypton Jun 7, 2010twitter: project if.. Crypton Jun 8 1:51 pm, 2010twitter: project if.. Crypton Jun 8 2:12 pm, 2010 Adjustments continued onto the 26th of June.link Junger März_PROTOTYPE β was used in Sound Horizon's single "Ido e itaru mori e itaru Ido", along with Miku as a prototype vocal; though, its first impression given by Revo (Sound Horizon's leader) was as if it was a girl voice; "project if..." 's twitter also said it was hard to judge clearly a child voice's gender and a little gender factor adjustment could lead a different impression.Sound Horizon Official Site However, according to the Crypton's announcement, Junger März is not an official name for the new VOCALOID.twitter: project if.. Crypton Jun 8 6:37 pm, 2010 In August, Wat announced he hoped to restart the planning of this project.link In October, Crypton Future Media had noted there was always a risk that children would be portrayed in a sexual manner and that some users view the VOCALOID software as like a doll they can make do as they please, as that had already happened with Hatsune Miku.link The project is based on a elementary school setting.link 2012 At the NYCCon 2012, it was noted no new vocals would be worked upon until all current existing VOCALOIDs were updated. 2016 In the Miku Expo Short Film Festival Q&A in Toronto, Mr. Itoh said he would like to pick up Project If... after finishing work on their main VOCALOIDs if possible. Demonstrations Trivia *The following month after the announcement by Crypton Future Media, AH software unveiled Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru, who were a student and teacher in an elementary setting. Since it is impossible to build a voicebank library in one month, it meant that AH Software and Crypton Future Media both had ideas to make an elementary school setting series. References External links *Twitter account Navigation Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc. Category:Concepts